Train This!
by BillIsDead117
Summary: A Spartan's reflections on a life which she cannot recall. please! R&R ALL feedback is welcome. also suggestgeons welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Noble six couldn't remember her last hot shower. Fuck noble six couldn't remember her name or a bunch of other important things about herself. But that didn't matter, she was walking into the divisional command post and going straight to the shower. She stepped into the door of the bathroom and removed her helmet, then the gauntlets, collar, and breastplate, then she released the shin guards and kneepads. Sitting on the bench she removed the arm guards and finally the gel underlayer of the armor. Her dogtags hung around her neck, brushing the top of her breasts. She couldn't remember the last time she had done that either. She found herself turning on the shower and laying flat on the bench. Closing her eyes and remembering, her childhood, her immediate past and what the future might hold for her.

"Hey three twelve!" The boy called her name in the woods, it was another one of mendez's stupid tests, three twelve alaways got the tests done right, the spartan three trainees had been dropped into a forest east of camp currahee on onyx. They had been given nothing but the clothes on their backs and were told to meet at a rondavous point on the ridge and they had to do it while squads of marines did their best to keep them from reaching the ridge at all costs. The boy who had called three twelve was ash. He remembered his name. He jogged to catch up with her. She turned her head and gave the signal to stop. Ash stopped, three twelve slowly walked over to a position within a foot of him, she picked up a rock and threw it at the ground five feet or so in front of him. The tripwite was broken and something exploded sending leaves dirt and rocks flying at the position where he would have been standing. Ash looked down and said "wow, would have never noticed that" three twelve turned around and walked away silentley her strawberry blonde hair drifting in the breeze. Ash quickly caught up with her and said "hey guess what I found!" He reached into the waistband of his pants and withdrew a UNSC combat knife. "Yeah! I got in a scuffle with some marines and palmed this off of one on the way into the forest. There was a shot fired a booming echoy sort of reverberation filled the silence which followed. Ash fell.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a thud on the titanum-A siding of the divisional CP. Followed by a few cries that only three twelve's acute spartan hearing could discern. There was another thud on the siding and a large dent was created in the wall, three twelve snapped into action strapping pieces of armor into place, she stood and grabbed a shotgun from it's locker along with a handfull of shells she pushed one into it's reciever. There was another massive thud from the side of the trailer. This time a spiderweb of silvery stress lines appeared. Three twelve took two quick steps to the adjacent wall and punched the glass and pulled the lever for self destruct. There was another thud from the wall and the wall began to buckle inward three twelve slid another three shells into the reciever on the shotgun and pumped the slide. She took a deep breath and pulled her knife from it's sheath and turned to the hole, as she was doing this she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Unable to fully armor up she was stuck wearing a tanktop , gauntlets, a left forearm guard all of her lower armor components and a right elbow guard. She pulled the elbow guard off and continued stairing at her curious pale skin with it's scars, one scar in particular caught her eye, it ran from her temple down through her violet right eye, crossing the right corner of her eye past a few hanging strands of her impossibly black hair . She stared at it for a moment, trying to remember the expirence which left her with that scar. The thud hit again, this time penetrating the trailer. This time penetrating her fog three twelve took a few steps and kicked the wall outward. Outside the familiar sounds of the battlefield enveloped her, the hunter that had been pounding on the side of her trailer leveled it's cannon at three twelve who stood stairing it down. The hunter fired and three twelve ducked at the very last second and sprinted at the hunter reaching it before it could recover from the recoil of it's first fuel rod. She rammed the muzzle of the twelve gauge shotgun into it's soft orange flesh and pulled the trigger. The gun boomed in her hand spraying her with bits of the hunter's orange blood. She pulled the shotgun out of its stomach and, using the newly made hole as a step she pushed off and hopped up to it's shoulder where she worked the slide on her shotgun and shoved it into the thing's neck and once again pulled the trigger. The hunter collapsed to it's knees, the battle field fell silent for a single second, perhaps it was out of suprise or reverence or far more unlikely everyone had simply decided to reload at the exact same moment. A ghost took this moment of silence to charge at three twelve thereby restarting the clamor and comforting din of the battle. Three twelve sidestepped and grabbed the grunt driving the machine by its skull. She closed her fist around it and sprayed herself with its blood. She ran over to where some marines were defending the entrance of the divisional CP. "Who's in charge here?" One marine who was reloading shouted "Captain Ramirez here!" Three twelve shouted "Sir! CP's Gonna Blow in six minutes, suggest we get clear!" Ramirez nodded and pointed at the ghost and shouted while blind firing" use that to make a hole!" Three twelve reached over to one of the marines and yanked free his knife which she placed in her teeth. She shoved the half full shotgun his way and unsheathed her own knife while hopping over the sandbags which formed the squad's only defense. Three twelve ran for the dented ghost pausing only to punt a pair of suicide grunts out of her path and struggle with and overpower a jackal. She got to the ghost and powered it up and yanked at the throttle. And boosted into a crowd of grunts and jackals. In the corner of her eye she saw a blue streak which flashed twice and hit the ghost. Three twelve hopped out of the vehicle. Grabbed it, the plasma grenades which were stuck to the ghost glowed brightly planting her feet she grabbed the "wing" of the ghost and threw it with all of her might at the elite weilding the plasma launcher. Surveying the field three twelve precived no other threats so she sheathed her knife and jogged over to the sandbags ,tossed the marine his knife back. Took two quick steps to the entrance of the CP and used it's outer keypad to abort the self destruct countdown. She turned around and faced the captain and his three remaining men."Sierra Three One Two Beta reporting for duty! sir!" One of the marines shouted and pointed skywards Three Twelve turned just in time to get landed on by an elite zealot, it's plasma sword ignited struggled to force it down into her skull,she hooked her thumb into the grip of the sword and pushed upward, the tip of the sword played across her face creating new scars crisscrossing with old ones connecting and creating new patterns. Three Twelve felt her strength failing. There was a closeby Boom, the elite's head snapped back and a blossom of purple blood and brain exploded from the back of it's skull once again drenching three twelve in alien blood that day. She turned to see one of the marines holding a sniper rifle and shaking.  
>Three Twelve pushed the elite's carcass off of herself and with slight difficulty she stood and faced the marine. "Nice shit marine" the marine yanked the slide on the rifle to withdraw the spent casing ( the rifle had jammed) the casing fell out catching the sun for a moment three twelve bent and picked it up. Come on let's get this mess cleaned up. Captain, permission to radio orbital support. Ramirez replied with an edge of awe in his voice "permission granted".<p> 


End file.
